La mítica guerra de los Castle
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Beckett esta invitada a la tradición veraniega de los Castle. Que pasara? One-Shot.


_**La Mítica Guerra de los Castle.**_

Verano. 45º a la sombra. Nueva York se estaba viendo asolada por una ola de calor peor que la describir Castle en su primer libro basado en ella misma. Beckett sonrió y negó con la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podía estar pasando detrás de la puerta de casa de su novio, Richard Castle. Le había llamado diciendo que la iba a invitar a un acontecimiento único que destacaba por ser una tradición en la familia de los Castle. Llamo a la puerta y espero. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y no se esperaba para nada el espectáculo que estaba montado dentro de casa.

-Beckett! Pasa, pasa, has llegado justo a tiempo!-Beckett se vio arrastrada rápidamente dentro de la casa-Toma, ponte esto y deja el bolso y lo que te sobre en mi habitación, corre!-

-Castle? Que pasa? Que es esto?- Dijo intentando saber que era lo que tenia en las manos, que parecía un cacho de plástico sin ninguna forma concreta.

-Es un chubasquero…-

Beckett le miro como si estuviera loco.

-Castle, estamos en verano, a 45º a la sombra, me puedes explicar para que quiero ponerme un chubasquero si estoy dentro de tu casa con un maravilloso aire acondicionado funcionando?-

-Para nuestra tradición ! Es el primer año que vienes, así que dudo que mi madre y Alexis te den tregua… Mi recomendación es que te tapes lo mas posible si no quieres tener que utilizar la ducha después para… No espera, déjalo no te pongas chubasquero! Mejor, así aprovechamos luego y nos damos una duchita…- Dijo con cara de pillo y levantando las cejas en varias ocasiones y rápidamente.

-Que tradición? Explícame de una vez Castle. Ya.-

-Nuestra cata de Helado en mitad del verano! Te lo explique el otro día.-

-Y para una cata de helado me hace falta un chubasquero?-

-Si, es que veras, primero empezamos con la cata, pero digamos que, llegados un punto empezamos una guerra, por eso esta todo el salón y la cocina llenos de plástico, para que no se manche nada de nada.-

Beckett le miro como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente y suspiro, negando con la cabeza a continuación y empezando a andar para la habitación de Castle.

-Esta bien, voy a dejar mis cosas en tu habitación y a ponerme el chubasquero, pero que sepas que me parece una niñe…-

CHOF!

-Uy, me da a mi que me he saltado un paso esencial en la tradición…-

Beckett se fue dando la vuelta lentamente, con la bola de helado chorreándole por el pelo y la camiseta. Miro a Castle.

-Beckett?… Kate? Venga, es una broma! Es el rito de iniciación para quien viene de nuevas, no te enfades…-

-Richard Alexander Rogers… Huye, huye mientras puedas porque en el momento en el que coja una tarrina de helado no vas a tener mundo para huir de mi…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la encimera de la cocina y miraba a ver que tarrina cogía.

-Kate? Esperate, tienen que llegar Alexis y mi madre, que han ido a por algunas tarrinas mas… Venga, no te enfa…-

CHOF!

Beckett había metido la mano en la tarrina de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y le estaba untando a Castle toda la cara con el helado. Cuando se vio satisfecha, retiro la mano y sonrió.

-JA! Ahora estamos en paz. Eso es para que sepas con quien no te tienes que meter…-

Castle estaba relamiéndose el helado de la boca, y cuando termino, sonrió macabramente.

-No, no… Esta guerra acaba de empezar!-

Cogió dos tarrinas y salio corriendo para refugiarse detrás de una de las columnas que tenia en su loft.

-Osas enfrentarte conmigo Castle? Sabes que tengo muy buena puntería!-

-Da igual! No controlas la densidad y volatilidad del helado a medio derretir! Soy el rey de los golpes maestros Castle!-

Empezaron a tirarse bolas de helado hechas con las manos, aquello parecía un digno campo de batalla, parecía una lucha encarnizada, pero con helado.

Beckett se había escondido detrás de la isla que había en medio de la cocina y mientras preparaba la 2º tanda de su artillería no vio a Castle acercarse por su espalda.

-Me da a mi que eso de los golpes maestros Castle es una trola como un camión de grande! No estas acertando ni una!-

Castle no contesto y se fue acercando mas lentamente a ella por detrás.

-Castle?- Beckett se asomo por el borde de la isla y no le vio.

-Estoy aquiiii!-

Cuando Beckett se dio la vuelta ya era tarde, Castle había volcado dos tarrinas nuevas encima de su cabeza, manchandola el pelo, la cara y su camiseta de hombros.

-JA! Te gane! Acabas de ver una demostración en vivo y en directo de mi mejor golpe maestro Castle! Proyectil de Doble Tarrina!-

Beckett levanto los brazos y suspiro, relamiéndose el helado que le goteaba por los labios.

-Esta bien, me rindo, me rindo… Ayúdame a levantarme anda-

Castle ayudo a Beckett y la puso a su altura, acercándola a él cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Te vas a manchar mas, Rick.-

-Da igual, no veas lo sexy que estas con ese helado goteandote por todas partes.-

-Ah si? Y porque no me echas una mano a quitármelo eh?-

-Con mucho gusto.-

Castle cogió un trozo de papel y se puso a limpiarle la cara a Beckett, el pelo y parte de los brazos y el pecho.

-Ya esta, aunque aun así no estaría mal darse una duchita… Espera, parece que tienes un poco en el cuello.-

-Toma, un poco de pap…-

Beckett no pudo continuar porque Castle no lo quito con el papel, bajo su cabeza y empezó a quitárselo suavemente con los labios, añadiendo la lengua de vez en cuando. Las manos de Beckett subieron entremedias de los dos y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos con los mechones morenos de Castle.

Fue subiendo los besos de altura, y le mordió suavemente la barbilla, subiendo mas su cabeza y juntando su frente con la de ella. Kate suspiro, abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

-Ya estoy limpia Sr. Castle?-

-Si, por supuesto, Srta. Beckett.-

Sonrieron y Beckett se acerco para besarle otra vez, le mordió el labio inferior y lo delineo con su lengua para después acoplar sus labios a los de él y besarle, suavemente, disfrutando cada segundo, y sintiendo como ardía por dentro mas aun. Las manos de Castle bajaron y la levantaron por los muslos para sentarla en la encima donde estaban las tarrinas que faltaban por gastar. Beckett seguía tocándole el pelo, y una de sus manos bajo para tocar sinuosamente el borde de la camiseta de hombros que llevaba Castle, rozando suavemente la piel de su vientre, mientras que Castle tocaba la espalda de Beckett.

El aire se les acabo y Castle bajo de sus labios a su cuello, acercándose al hombro y mordiendosele suavemente, y cuando iba a retirar el tirante de la camiseta de la detective, oyó un leve carraspeo. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Alexis y con Martha, mirándoles con una leve sonrisilla.

Paro inmediatamente y se alejo de Beckett. Beckett al notar la ausencia de Castle intento agarrarle de la camiseta para volver a acercarle, pero al ver que no le encontraba abrió los ojos y se le encontró de frente.

-Castle? Ven aquí anda…-

- Estooo, Kate, deberías…-

-Ducharme? Si eso lo haremos ahora des…-

-Papá, me encanta que halláis empezado la tradición sin nosotras…-

Beckett se puso colorada y se bajo corriendo de la encimera, dándose la vuelta lentamente, mirando a las dos mujeres paradas ahí.

-Dios, perdonadme, yo no tenia intención pero Richard me tiro helado y…-

-Kate, vale, no digas mas… Da igual, no pasa nada, de todas maneras venia a decirle a mi padre que nos vamos la abuela y yo… Tengo que ayudarla con un asunto urgente de su estudio así que no va a poder ser hoy la guerra…-

Castle puso cara de perro abandonado e hizo pucheros. Alexis se acerco a él, al igual que Martha.

-Vamos hijo, te dejamos en buena compañía vale?- Le iban a dar un beso pero se arrepintieron y se dieron media vuelta para coger sus cosas e irse-Y Richard! Recoge todo esto antes de que lleguemos!-

Cuando por fin cerraron la puerta, Beckett cogió de la oreja a Castle y se retorció.

-AUUUUU! Beckett! Suelta, suelta, suelta!- Beckett le soltó la oreja y Castle se la empezó a restregar. Luego le pego un golpe en el pecho.-Oye! Ya vale no! A mi también me han pillado así!-

-Podías haberme avisado! Parecía que estaba desesperada por cogerte!-

-Je, es que claro, con mi atractivo natu…-Vio como le miro Beckett- Vale, vale, lo siento! Pero te fui a decir que deberías dejarlo y bajarte y solo te preocupaste de la ducha!-

-ARGH! Eres exasperante! Me voy a duchar!-Fue andando hasta el baño para ducharse con Castle unos pasos por detrás.

-Te acompaño!- Justo cuando termino de decirlo se encontró con la puerta cerrada- Uy, bueno, vale, pues recogo todo esto…-

Estaba dándose la vuelta, cuando sintió que la puerta se volvía a abrir. Se dio media vuelta y la ropa de Beckett le cayo encima.

-Castle, la ropa se me ha caído fuera… Me la traes?- Vio como Beckett se iba asomando poco a poco por la rendija de la puerta con una sonrisilla.

-Marchando una de ropa llena de helado para la Inspectora Beckett!-

* * *

Pues nada, ahí la dejo, he intentado aportar una cota de humor a la historia, a parte de tener su puntito romántico y amoroso. Cualquier queja, critica o comentario, me dejáis review o me decís algo por twitter (Ire_21).

Saludos!


End file.
